Justin's New Toy
by EmeryFelton
Summary: Brian comes back early from a business trip in NYC with a present for Justin. This is pure fluff. Rated for sexual implications and language. Better to be safe than sorry.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Queer as Folk, nor do I own any of the characters or anything else that has to do with Queer as Folk. That is all owned by CowLip and Showtime. I make no money from this whatsoever. There is absolutely no copyright infringement intended. Thank you.

NOTES: I'm not as proud of this one as I am my other two, but this randomly came to me one day. I don't quite remember how, but here it is; my first pure fluff story. I wrote this at work during one lunch hour and one health/wellness fair. Yay lunch hours and health/wellness fairs! I then continued to stare at it for 3 months, trying to figure out what else needed to be added and what grammatical errors needed to be fixed. Please don't kill me for any tense errors I may have made (because I swear there are some in here) and please don't kill me over my excessive use of commas. I love those little guys so much, perhaps a bit too much. Anyway, here it is. Enjoy!

**Justin's New Toy**

The routine was always the same. Brian would go off to Chicago or New York City or some other major district in which to conduct business and always come home late at night to find his favorite blond boy in their bed, literally wrapped around Brian's pillow.

Justin would usually start out the night by lying on his back, hands on his stomach, head cocked to the left, and then, in the middle of it all, he would turn, slowly gravitating towards Brian's side. He'd gently reach his arm out in search of Brian and then almost unconsciously remember that he was away. So, instead, Justin would wrap his arms around Brian's pillow and pull it down so that it was body length. He would then proceed to clench his strong legs around it and bury his face into the imaginary chest.

Brian was fortunate enough to have seen Justin in action one night. It was fucking adorable really. He had come home earlier than usual from a business trip in Atlanta, only to find Justin moving into his "comfort position."

Again, the routine was always the same. Brian would change out of his suit, put his stuff away, use the bathroom, and then try to gently wrestle the pillow out of Justin's grip. The movements would always wake Justin and he was never disappointed to see the real thing in front of him; not just his cheap pillow imitation. Brian had asked one night what it was about his pillow that Justin thought so appealing and should he feel jealous. Justin huffed out a laugh and told him that the pillow smelled like him.

Thus the reason Brian did what he did. He knew Justin would love his little gift.

Before Brian went through his "after-trip" routine, he took the paper bag that was in his hand, leaving his carry-on luggage sitting on the floor, and walked over to Justin's side of the bed. Sliding his hand gently up and down Justin's back, he woke him. Justin's eyes slid open slowly, not understanding why he was waking up, when he felt the hand that gently gripped his shoulder, turning him over onto his back. He smiled when he saw Brian.

"I got you something."

Justin's smile grew even bigger.

"You got me something? What did you get me?"

"A new toy."

Justin's eyes widened in excitement. The last time Brian felt the need to get him a new toy, it ended up being a rope of anal beads that matched his eyes.

Justin sat up in bed, wide awake now and rearing to go. He was bouncing on his bottom, reminding Brian of a little boy waiting for his surprise. It was endearing. Brian smiled softly.

"What is it? Come on. Show me." Justin was insistent until he gasped in realization. "It's that butt plug we were looking at online, isn't it? The one with the ridges and the remote control operated vibrating feature?"

"No." Brian said succinctly.

"Oh. OK. Well whatever you got me, I'm sure it's going to be just as amazing."

"Oh, it is." Brian pulled his bag more towards the bed, so that he could pull the toy out of the bag. Before doing so, Brian started in on his story. "As I was walking along New York City, I thought to myself 'What kind of father would I be if I didn't buy a toy for my sonny boy?' So, I went to F.A.O. Schwartz."

Justin scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion.

"As I entered the store and proceeded to make my way toward the train section, I couldn't help but notice something that I thought would be great for my other sunny boy."

Justin was definitely feeling confused now. Brian had bought him an actual toy? Like a toy for a child?

"And considering you have been having quite the affair with my pillow, I thought I would stop myself from feeling so betrayed by getting you something new."

"Sooo, you got me a new pillow? Like a pillow pet?" Justin was so bewildered by this point, he hadn't even laughed at Brian's "betrayal" joke.

"Fuck no! You think I'd allow something like that in my loft? All that fluff and those bold colors and those ugly heads and bodies. No. I got you this."

And with that said, Brian pulled out a Powerpuff Girls plush doll; a Bubbles doll to be exact. It looked exactly like her; the blond pig-tailed hair, the big blue eyes and the matching dress. Brian handed it over to an astounded Justin who reached out and gently grabbed the doll, holding it reverently.

"Oh Brian," Justin couldn't take his eyes away from his present. "Thank you."

It may have seemed like a stupid present to some. Michael alone would have a field day if he knew about this, but Justin knew this meant something so much more. It meant trust, it meant protection, and most of all, it meant love. This was Brian; Brian who made grand gestures in ways as small and unnoticeable as possible. Brian who showed Justin he loved him by taking care of his every need, such as his schooling, food and shelter. Brian had never done something small like this. Yeah, Justin had gotten gifts from Brian before, but they were all sex toys which, obviously, weren't only for Justin. The toys benefited the both of them. There was just something so much more real about this gift; his own little stuffed Bubbles doll.

It was a first. This time Brian didn't get him something he _needed_. This wasn't new top-of-the-line paintbrushes or paints he _needed_ for his upcoming show. This wasn't the most expensive food he _needed_ in order to refuel himself for their next fuck session. This wasn't a name-brand furnished shelter he _needed_ in order to stay warm and protected from the evils Brian tried to keep from him all the time.

And yet, this wasn't exactly something he wanted either, but it could be. This Bubbles doll was _birthday_ present worthy. It was thoughtful, sweet, to the point. Had Brian bought something like this for his nineteenth birthday, he would have stayed in a heartbeat, but who cares about the past? This is happening now.

Justin pulled Bubbles to his chest to hug her and inhaled something special.

"Is that…" Justin took another whiff to be sure. "Armani Attitude?"

"Yep!" Brian's smiled that smile of his. His lips folded under and he looked ready to bolt, yet he sounded so confident. Justin wasn't having any of that though. Taking one arm away from his doll, he reached out and grabbed Brian by the back of his neck and brought him gently forward to give him the sweetest kiss that he could ever give the man he loved. Resting their foreheads together, Justin glanced up into his lover's eyes and whispered "Thank you, Brian. This is the sweetest, most thoughtful gift you have ever given me."

Brian kissed his 'you're welcome' and sat back once again.

"This gift comes with conditions."

Justin looked up curiously.

"You can only have her out when I'm out of town, and once you have her out, my pillow must remain untouched. The last time I came home, I could have sworn I saw cum on it." Justin snorted out a laugh, still hugging his doll.

"Yes, well, you may laugh, but there's a reason your doll is female."

Justin could do nothing but continue to smile at his thoughtful lover and Brian couldn't help but wonder why the fuck he hadn't done something like this before. The doll cost less than twenty bucks.

If Justin enjoyed this toy so much, then he was most definitely going to enjoy the next one.

"There's something else too."

Justin's eyes widened, wondering what else there could possibly be.

"What?"

"This." Out of the bag that had just housed Justin's new doll, Brian pulled out a new butt plug, with ridges and a remote control operated vibrating feature…in Justin's eye color.

Bubbles was placed gently on the floor beside the bed before Justin tackled the man he loved.

* * *

><p>SECOND DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls, nor do I own any of the characters or anything else that has to do with The Powerpuff Girls, particularly Bubbles. That is all owned by animator Craig McCracken and Hanna-Barbera (Cartoon Network Studios). I make no money from this whatsoever. There is absolutely no copyright infringement intended. Thank you.<p>

**I had to add the second disclaimer after the fic because I didn't want to give the game away.


End file.
